Jasper
Jasper é uma Gem de Homeworld e uma antagonista de Steven Universo, tendo sua primeira aparição em "O Retorno". Jasper estava presente na Guerra Gem, sendo uma das sobreviventes conhecidas. Atualmente, está em uma bolha no Templo do Cristal, após ter se corrompido. Aparência Jasper exibe uma pele laranja claro com marcações tribais laranja escuro em seu rosto e seus braços. Possui um cabelo longo e grosso de cor branca, que se assemelha ao de Ametista. Ela é bastante musculosa, uma indicação de sua intensa força e resistência. Ela usa uma camisa vermelho pálido com um colar de decote em V que liga para formar a insígnea de Diamante Amarelo. Além disso, usa calças marrons escuras e botas vermelhas com pontas marrons. Personalidade Jasper possui uma personalidade arrogante e um ego altíssimo. Despreza fusões porque acha que são um recurso barato para Gems fracas se fortalecerem e também despreza Gems que são mais fracas que ela, como quando se referiu à Pérola e Ametista. No entanto, ela sente até respeito pelas rivais que chegam ao mesmo poder que ela, isso é possível ver quando ela diz que respeitava a decisão de Rose de lutar pela Terra e a respeitava por ser sua rival. História Habilidades Como um quartzo, Jasper possuia uma grande força física, como ela consegue deixar Steven com um olho roxo apenas com uma cabeçada e derrubá-lo facilmente com um golpe, mesmo ele estando com o escudo ativado; sua força permitiu que ela lutasse de igual para igual com Garnet, que se trata de uma fusão, ou até mesmo que ela abatesse uma Gem corrompida com facilidade. Jasper também demonstrou uma grande resistência, como ela saiu com poucos danos após ser atirada no núcleo da nave e suportar a queda da nave, ou também resistindo a uma série de ataques consecutivos de Ametista sem sequer mover-se em "Earthlings". Habilidades Naturais *'Fusão:' Jasper é capaz de se fundir com outras Gems. *'Invocação de Armas:' Jasper é capaz de invocar um capacete de sua pedra. Fusões *Jasper pode se fundir com Lapis Lazuli e formar Malaquita. *Jasper pode se fundir com o Monstro Grande Verde do Norte e formar Snow Monster. Habilidades Únicas thumb|200px|Jasper utilizando sua aura de energia contra Garnet. *'Aura de Energia:' Jasper é capaz de envolver seu corpo em uma aura laranja e acertar seus inimigos a grande velocidade e distância. Primeiramente, ela cobre seu corpo com a aura, se transforma em esfera e avança na direção do inimigo. O impacto é tão forte que Jasper conseguiu atravessar Garnet por vários níveis da nave, até chegar ao núcleo. *'Esfera Rotativa:' Semelhante à Ametista, Jasper se envolve em seu cabelo, ficando em formato de uma esfera, com o objetivo de acertar seus inimigos no formato em que está. Armas *thumb|200px|Jasper com seu capacete.Capacete: Jasper pode invocar um capacete laranja de cano longo de sua pedra. Pelo fato de ser longo, Jasper é capaz de atacar seus adversários com seu capacete, ou até se defender sem prejudicar sua cabeça, como ela defendeu com facilidade os ataques das manoplas de Garnet. *'Desestabilizador de Gem:' Jasper carregava um desestabilizador de gem em sua cintura. Com ele, ela podia ferir gravemente uma gem, fazendo a mesma recuar à sua pedra com facilidade. Seu desestabilizador era poderoso o suficiente para separar uma fusão, como Garnet. Seu desestabilizador foi quebrado por Garnet em sua luta em "Libertador". Relacionamentos 'Rose Quartz' Jasper tratava Rose como uma rival, embora, aparentemente, Rose nem sabia sobre Jasper e sua presença na guerra. Jasper afirmou que respeitava as táticas de Rose, mas achava doentio ela estar em uma forma menor e mais fraca, que na verdade era Steven. Steven Quartz Universo thumb|200px|Jasper tentando pegar Steven. Como foi visto em "O Retorno", Jasper aparentemente não está ciente que Rose teve um filho já que ela acha que o Steven é Rose e o trata com o desgosto de que a trataria, no fim do episódio Jasper até agrediu Steven com sua cabeça lhe deixando um machucado e com um olho roxo. Jasper diz que a forma de Steven é muito vergonhosa para Rose. Jasper acabou desenvolvendo uma espécie de ódio por Steven, como ela tenta pegá-lo em "Chille Tid", após vê-lo na Zona de Malaquita. Em "Alone at Sea", Jasper culpa Steven pelo fato de Lapis não querer se fundir novamente, e tenta atacá-lo novamente. Peridot Pouco se sabe da relação entre Peridot e Jasper, apenas sabe-se que Jasper foi até a Terra juntamente de Peridot para investigar o porque da destruição dos Robonoides e que estão submissas a um entidade de nome Diamante Amarelo. Em "Peça Ajuda", Peridot se referiu a Jasper como sua escolta. Garnet Jasper despreza totalmente Garnet, devido a mesma ser uma fusão, adotando uma postura de superioridade em relação a Garnet. Sua arrogância contra Garnet é tão grande, que menciona que fusão é apenas uma tática para fazer Gems fracas tornarem-se fortes, e que isso era vergonhoso para si mesmos (se referindo aos Gems fundidos). Lapis Lazuli No início, Jasper tratava Lapis com frieza e agressividade e se fundiu com ela apenas para se vingar das Crystal Gems, mas depois que as duas se separaram em "Super Watermelon Island", Jasper começou a seguir Lapis até que as duas finalmente se reencontraram em "Alone at Sea", onde Jasper tenta convencer Lapis a formar Malaquita novamente,dizendo que as duas eram mais fortes juntas e que elas podiam voar, mas Lapis recusa e diz que a culpa de Lapis ter recusado é de Steven e que vai destroçá-lo, mas Lapis usa sua hidrocinese pra formar um punho de água gigante e manda Jasper para longe antes que ela pudesse machucar Steven. Aparições 1ª Temporada *"O Retorno" *"Libertador" 2ª Temporada *"Contando Tudo" (Flashback) *"Cartas de Amor" (Mencionada) *"Chille Tid" (Sonho) *"Peça Ajuda" (Mencionada) *"Mensagem Recebida" (Mencionada) 3ª Temporada *"Super Watermelon Island" *"Same Old World" (Mencionada) *"Hit the Diamond" (Mencionada) *"Alone at Sea" *"Gem Hunt" *"Crack the Whip" *"Steven vs. Amethyst" (Mencionada) Curtas *"Nós Somos as Crystal Gems" Curiosidades *thumb|Página de Jasper no "[[Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe)|Guide to the Crystal Gems".]]A tradução literal do seu nome seria Jaspe; *É possível que a pedra de Jasper seja um Jaspe-Vermelho. *Jasper apresenta similaridades com Ametista, incluindo as longas madeixas brancas e a habilidade de transformar-se em uma bola de rotação; *O Desestabilizador de Gem é uma de suas armas secundárias, como visto no "Guide to the Crystal Gems". *Assim como Ametista, seu movimento rotatório assemelha-se a uma das habilidades de Felícia, personagem de Vampire Hunter / Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge, sendo esse um arcade de 1995; *Ela foi a primeira Gem que Steven temeu, isto foi visível, já que Steven assim como sua mãe, vê o lado bom em todos e busca fazer amizade. *Em "Alone at Sea", é evidente que Jasper mudou de opinião sobre a fusão e estava desesperada para se fundir com Lapis em Malaquita de novo, tanto que chega a implorar de joelhos. *Em "Beta", foi revelado que Jasper foi feita na Terra no Jardim de Infância Beta. *Ela foi a primeira Gem a ter seu processo de corrupção mostrado inteiramente. Gemologia *thumb|150pxJaspe (Jasper, em inglês) é a pedra zodiacal de Leão, Virgem e Escorpião. É uma pedra planetária de Marte e é associada ao elemento fogo, como também uma pedra secundária do mês de Março. *O jaspe representa proteção, carinho, relaxamento e assim por diante. **Isso é irônico, devido que a natureza de Jasper é cruel e agressiva. No entanto, também pode representar o fogo, um aceno para seu temperamento explosivo. *Jaspe é uma variação de quartzo com uma composição química composta, principalmente, por dióxido de silício. **Jaspe tem uma estrutura microcristalina que significa que os cristais trigonais só podem ser vistos sob alta ampliação. Galeria Referências en:Jasper es:Jasper Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Gems Categoria:Gems de Homeworld Categoria:Agêneros Categoria:Quartzos Categoria:A a Z